militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Al-Regeai
Al Jahra |result= Ousting of Ikhwan assaulters from Kuwaiti lands |combatant1= Ikhwan |combatant2= Kuwait |commander2=H.H. Sheikh Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah Commander of Defense and Security Forces *Shahid H.E. Sheikh Ali Al-Salem Al-Sabah *Cavalry Commanders **H.E. Sheikh Abdullah Jaber Al-Abdullah II Al-Sabah (1898-1996) **H.E. Sheikh Salman Al-Humoud Al-Sabah **H.E. Sheikh Ali Al-Khalifa Al-Sabah |strength1= 500 horsemen and camel riders |strength2= 3 cavalry squadrons and manned vehicles |casualties2= Shahid battle Commander of Defense and Security Forces H.E.Sheikh Ali Al-Salem Al-Sabah }} ; in front of the Kuwaiti cavalry during the Battle of Regaei (1928) outside the wall of Kuwait.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي)]] The Battle In 1928, Battle of Al-Regaei took place and was considered the last military battle in Kuwait's early history.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) The battle took place in January during the reign of His Highness the 10th Ruler of Kuwait Sheikh Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah. In this battle, vehicles were used for the first time in Kuwaiti warfare.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) The battle was brought to effect by a raid of the Ikhwan group on a number of Kuwaiti bedwins who were farming in an area designated " Umm Al-Ruweisat", located in the northwest of Al-Jahra.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) The Ikhwan force which consisted of some five hundred horsemen and camel riders killed the innocent bedwins and looted their farms.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) The dreadful news reached Kuwait City and prompted the battle Commander of Defense and Security Forces Sheikh Ali Al-Salem Al-Sabah to form an army commanded by battle cavalry commanders Sheikhs Ali Al-Khalifa Al-Sabah, Salman Al-Humoud Al-Sabah, and Abdullah Jaber Al-Abdullah II Al-Sabah .http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) Vehicle armed men from Al-Jahra and Kuwait city joined the battle formation contingent lead by H.E.Sheikh Ali Al-Salem Al-Sabah .http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) The assaulters were chased to Al-Batin valley, west of Al-Jahra and were cut off there.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) Kuwaiti Forces lead by H.E.Sheikh Ali Al-Salem Al-Sabah fought the Ikhwan group and inflicted heavy casualties on the assaulters forcing them to retreat from the assaulted farming areas.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) While the perpetrators were retreating, H.E. Sheikh Ali Al-Salem was not satisfied with the result and chased the perpetrators to Al-Batin valley with his soldiers.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) H.E. Sheikh Ali Al-Khalifa Al-Sabah was injured and remained in the valley.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) As time passed H.E.Sheikh Abdullah Jaber Al-Abdullah II Al-Sabah ; lead the cavalry on a combative search rescue to locate H.E.Sheikh Ali Al-Salem Al-Sabah and his soldiers.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) To the disappointment, the vehicle of the commander of Defense and Security Forces H.E.Sheikh Ali Al-Salem Al-Sabah was found stuck and raided by the enemy.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) Following the murder of shahid H.E.Sheikh Ali Al-Salem Al-Sabah ; the Emir of Kuwait His Highness Sheikh Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah ordered that Defense and Security Forces in Al-Jahra outside the wall of Kuwait fall under the command of H.E.Sheikh Abdullah Jaber Al-Abdullah Al-Sabah ; the Commander General of Defense and Security Forces from 1928-1938.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) The Defense and Security Forces in metropilitan and desert areas later formed the Kuwaiti Army within the Kuwaiti Public Security Force.http://www.mod.gov.kw/MOD/Arabic_P/index.jsp, Kuwaiti Ministry of Defense,(Section Arabic Read الجيش الكويتي) See also * Abdullah II Al-Sabah * List of Rulers and Emir Rulers * House of Al-Sabah * Mubarak Abdullah Al-Jaber Al-Sabah * House of Khalifa * House of Saud * Bedouin * Kuwait-Najd Border War * Battle of Hamdh * Battle of Jahra * Operation Vantage * Kuwait-Iraq 1973 Sanita border skirmish * Gulf War * Iraq War (2003-2011) * Global War on Terrorism (2001- present) * War in Afghanistan (2001-present) * Military of Kuwait * Tomb of the Unknown Soldier * United Nations Iraq-Kuwait Observation Mission (April 1991- October 2003) * Kuwait–Iraq barrier * United States military casualties of war * Bani Utbah * History of Kuwait * Utub * List of Sunni Muslim dynasties * List of kings of Iraq * Hashemite * Anizzah References